


All to Myself.

by moon_goddess_118



Series: Little Lost Lamb [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BAMF Clarice Starling, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Will Graham, F/M, Love Confessions, Older Man/Younger Woman, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory Negotiations, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Possessive Will Graham, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Protective Will Graham, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, Strong Female Characters, Teen Crush, Teenagers, Therapy, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Clarice Starling has been quietly suffering from two childhood traumas, her father's death and the slaughtering of the lambs and her failed attempt of rescuing one of them. Now, Clarice's caretaker and the head of the Lutheran orphanage. had sighed her up for therapy in order to get back their happy and playful niece back. Clarice was expecting to be introduce to a old and feeble therapist, image her surprise when she is face to face with an handsome and stylish man, even though he is older than her. Even more surprise when she learns that he's helping an FBI teacher and agent, Will Graham, will cases. But she's more surprise when she learns that her and Will have the same curse.Hannibal and Will find themselves facing a fragile and emotional traumatized seventeen-year-old girl with the same gift as Will, both men are determine to help Clarice. But when their feelings for help turn into something more, Hannibal and Will must learn that they must accept the fact that they want Clarice all to themselves, while a even greater evil has his eyes on her and wants her for himself, even mean killing those around her.





	All to Myself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is takes place after Will is freed from prison but he joins up with Hannibal, becoming his partner and friend, they do not have any romantic interest in each other. Since they are kinda like two Alpha males with Clarice being the omega female of the trio.  
> This verison of Clarice is seventeen, so she'll be more quiet, fragile and withdrawn, damage almost due to having to live with her father's death and the lamb incident.

 

**Chapter One: Hello,.....**

A seventeen-year-old girl sat silently and gloomy on the chair waiting for the therapist to call her into his office to start her first session with him. Despite her outward appearance of calm and blankness, the girl was inwardly upset and betrayed, it was directed towards the woman who ran the Lutheran orphanage where she lived, who had force the seventeen year old to seek help. The girl  pushed some of her pale reddish-blond hair over her shoulder as she nibbled on her bottom lip, looking towards the door with amber eyes. 

She really wanted to ditch this session but her Southern manners prevented her from doing so and Southern girls are not raise to be rude, like ditching. Her mama didn't raise her to be rude, neither did her papa. The girl let out a sigh her heart gave a painful squeeze at the thought of her parents, her mother died when she was two and her father was killed when she was ten.

She wasn't here for her mother's death, that's for sure, since she didn't have the chance to make memories with her before her death and that she was very young when her mother died. Her father's death was a part of the reason, just not the real reason why she was here. When she was about 10 years old, her father was shot when responding to a robbery; he died a month after the incident. She was present of course, taking care of them during those weeks that led up to his death. 

The second reason why she was here, and the main reason why she was here, always made her shiver and clenched her head between her hands, as if that would protect her from those memories. After her father's death, she was sent to live with her uncle on a Montana sheep and horse farm, from which she briefly ran away in horror when she witnessed the lambs being slaughtered, their screams still echoed in her head. The girl had wanted to save one of the lambs from being killed and ran away with the lamb in her arms but she was picked up and brought back to the farm by police officers. Her uncle killed the lamb that she had tried to save and she spent the rest of her childhood in a Lutheran orphanage.

She was lucky that the woman who runs the orphanage was nice and loving to the kids that live there, and knew deep down that she wanted her to have a normal and happy life but couldn't due to the trauma that she had suffered through. The old woman was always being awoken up by the girl's loud and terrified screams during the night and the girl barely even eat, never socialized with the other children, kept to herself. This had been going on for years now and the old woman finally decided to do something about it, she told the girl that she would be going to a therapist in order to get help and get better. The girl never could argue with the old woman and accepted her fate, willingly and without complaint. 

She loved and respected the old woman too much to argue about this decision even though she didn't even want to talk to anyone about it, especially not a feeble old man who's job is to talk to trouble people about their problems.

The girl sighed and bowed her head, her fingernails digging into her scalp as she tried not to give into temptation of running away from here. 

The door opened and the girl's eyes immediately snapped towards the open door of the office, where the tall, lean, yet imposing silhouette of a man appeared in the doorframe, features impossible to spot in the semi obscure light. The girl stared up at him before his deep, velvety, yet raspy voice came drifting towards her ears and over her body. "Please, come in."

The girl walked over to him and moved pass him, stopping in the middle of his office and looking around her. Surprised by the beauty of it, she didn't hear him close the door nor did she hear him walk towards her. She was too busy taking in the beauty yet masculine of the space around her. It was two level, almost like a library, with selves filled with books of many height and width. It was truly beautiful. 

The girl turned around and gasp, taking a step back, when she realized how close the man was standing to her. She looked up into his face, her eyes widen and her lips parted is a soundless gasp once she saw his face within the more lighted space.  

His face was beautiful in a cold, symmetrical, strange and compelling way, hinting at northern origins. The features seemed to be chiseled in alabaster, lean, and regal and precise, betraying wisdom and knife-sharp intelligence. Sandy brown, thick hair was neatly combed to enhance the wide forehead, complimented by prominent arcades that cast the fascinating, deep set hazel eyes into a veil of obscurity. The high, pronounced cheekbones and the straight, narrow nose emanated refinement and quiet determination. The mouth itself, enhanced by the pointed chin, seemed even more compelling, because of its sensuous, yet somehow cruel lips, that reveal white, even teeth. The skin, although holding a charming olive hue, held some rough lines of a skin brushed by the cold winds of the unforgiving Baltic Sea.

The man's body reflected the same enduring beauty of the unique breed that were the northern men, with their tall, lean, yet strong and muscular bodies, wide in shoulders, slim in waist and long in limbs, formidable creatures that competed with the harshness of their motherland, graceful in their native, muted savagery.

Her eyes were quick to drop to the floor, as warm blush formed on her cheeks, realizing that she had been staring at him openly. A hand appeared within her vision, startling the girl, making her look back up at him.

The man smiled down at her. "It's alright, it just a handshake."

Her blush became more pronounce as her petite and slender hand slipped into his winder one. Although it was the sensible and steady hand of an artist, and therefore mirrored hers, it was warmer, and its firm grip seemed to refrain potent strength, as though the muscles that helped the finger to coil were alert, yet immobile under the skin.

The man smiled down at her, welcoming and offering comfort. "I'm Doctor Hannibal Lecter, I'll be your Therapist."

The girl kept her eyes locked onto his and gave him a timid smile as she introduced herself, quietly and timidly. "Clarice Starling."

Hannibal Lecter smiled wider that the small teenager before him. "Hello, Clarice."

 


End file.
